


Choque de Novela das Oito: Senhora do Destino

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Series: Choque de Novela das Oito [3]
Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: F/M, M/M, UberKombi, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Uma novela só é boa se tiver altas doses de dramas e clichês. E se houver um pézinho nos dramalhões mexicanos, melhor. O enredo da vida romântica de Maurílio dos Anjos é basicamente um pouquinho de tudo isso.





	Choque de Novela das Oito: Senhora do Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Alô rapaziada do quasefandom! Essa é a terceira parte da minha série" choque de novela das oito" e é realmente recomendado que você leia "La Usurpadora" e "O Clone" antes dessa aqui!
> 
> Lembrando sempre aos desavisados que isso aqui é ficção total, sem ligação com os atores ou canon. Inclusive os personagens são MAIS bonitos que os atores. Principalmente Maurílio.
> 
> Agradecimento praquela que sempre revisa tudo, a madame russa que começa seus dias com uma boa dose de vodka.
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

Era difícil precisar quando Maurílio tinha se apaixonado por Julinho. Não fora na primeira vez que se viram e muito menos nos primeiros anos. Foi uma construção, assim como seu relacionamento com Rogerinho e Renan. Enquanto a cumplicidade e confiança crescia entre o grupo, Maurílio também se aproximava de Julinho. E de repente, passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos. Era difícil explicar, não era como se tivessem muitas afinidades em comum. Mas cada vez mais Julinho vinha lhe pedir algo e ele fazia e vice versa. Iam na casa um do outro, saiam por aí. Maurílio tinha lugar cativo na Sprinter branca, bem ao lado de Julinho, não importava a situação e se alguém mais tentasse se sentar ali, era recebido com um fora atravessado. Maurílio gostava disso, de se sentir especial.

 

Em algum momento, numa situação profissional em que Maurílio precisou que alguém tirasse sua Kombi das quebradas enquanto estava detido como possível traficante na delegacia, Julinho ficou com as chaves extras da Kombi. E nunca mais devolveu.

 

Faziam músicas, tocando até tarde da noite, as pernas encostadas e um certo ar de intimidade. Conhecera a mãe de Julinho e até ia lá almoçar as vezes, nos domingos. E, naturalmente, Julinho também conhecera a sua.

 

No início, não foi nada demais. Vira ele lançar uma ou outra cantada na irmã nas primeiras vezes que se viram, mas Amanda nem dera bola, na época inclusive namorava uma garota ali do bairro mesmo.

 

Os flertes pararam, ou pelo menos, os que não eram apenas brincadeira do piloto da Taquara que parecia incapaz de proferir cinco frases sem que pelo menos uma delas parecesse uma cantada. Mas, a maioria desses (talvez três a cada cinco frases) eram dedicadas a Maurílio e se sentia tranquilo. Lhe trazia uma sensação boa e por mais que não usaria a palavra “paixão”, com certeza tinha um certo interesse a mais no outro. 

 

Depois que o namoro da irmã terminou, entretanto, as coisas mudaram. Julinho passou a falar mais em Amanda, quando estavam os dois juntos. Perguntava do que ela gostava e não gostava, onde estava.

 

E quando a via, era nítido que tentava a agradar. Mesmo que seu flerte se mostrasse mais em gestos, Maurílio muitas vezes se sentia deslocado entre eles. A irmã parecia pouco ligar, a não ser para alguns flertes mais diretos que ela geralmente rebatia com ironia.

 

Maurílio percebeu que algo estava errado quando Julinho se prontificou para dar uma carona aos irmãos. Maurílio foi assumir o lugar de costume ao lado dele e recebeu a seguinte frase:

 

\- Pô, dodoi, sai daí né. Deixa sua irmã sentar, cadê sua educação?

 

A frase foi dita em tom leve, mas Julinho nem sequer olhava para ele, muito ocupado olhando para Amanda, que nem via a cena, ocupada checando algo no celular.

 

Trocou de lugar com ela e se resignou. Conhecia Julinho. Vira muita coisa dele e ele mesmo sabia que Julinho distribuía flertes como quem distribui panfletos para acabar logo e ir para casa.

 

Não foi uma surpresa total quando ele finalmente chamou Amanda para sair. Já tinha, de certo modo, se acostumado com a ideia.

 

Mas depois do namoro dos dois, os flertes de Julinho com ele não só não pararam como virou seu novo hobbie irritar Maurílio falando de Amanda. Aguentava tudo, não querendo magoar nem um nem outro. E se sentia ciúmes e uma dor no peito todas as vezes… Era problema seu e tinha que resolver sozinho.

 

***

 

Quando encontrou com Reinaldo pela primeira vez, a simpatia foi imediata. Se davam bem. Tinham opiniões parecidas em vários aspectos. Desenvolveram uma amizade legal e da parte de Reinaldo, alguns sentimentos a mais também.

 

Maurílio se viu seduzido pela ideia e beijos trocados furtivamente atrás da Kombi foram se tornando mais comuns.

 

Não estava apaixonado, mas gostava da companhia de Reinaldo, gostava de como era fácil se relacionar com ele e o achava bastante bonito; Parecia a receita ideal para se apaixonar.

 

Mas não foi o que aconteceu e embora Reinaldo soubesse que seu coração pertencia a outro, não via problemas em continuar lhe fazendo companhia e segurando sua mão quando enquanto assistiam um filme romântico no cinema.

 

Maurílio continuava se enganando que era só questão de tempo.

 

*** 

 

Estava na casa do Uber. Viam um filme do Pedro Almodóvar, áudio original espanhol com legendas em português. Reinaldo tinha uma coleção de filmes em espanhol, que ele fora colecionando ao longo dos anos para não perder o contato com a língua e Maurílio gostava bastante de poder usufruir disso.

 

Mas, naquele dia em especifico, pouco conseguia absorver o drama da belíssima película “Volver”. Geralmente se sentia bem no apertado sofá de dois lugares de Reinaldo, repousando contra o corpo dele enquanto assistiam alguma coisa. Mas hoje era diferente e embora estivesse aconchegado em seu peito, sentia que tudo estava errado. O perfume de loja de nome, a textura da camisa social que ele sempre insistia em usar. Estava tudo errado e ele sabia que tinha que fazer algo quanto aquilo, por mais que lhe doesse.

 

Seus olhos nem ao menos focavam na televisão enquanto uma das protagonistas se recusava a assassinar um homem com veneno de rato.

 

\- Maurílio? - A voz suave do Uber lhe chamou, junto com um carinho nos seus cabelos. - Tá tudo bem?

 

Maurílio se afastou para poder vê-lo melhor, se sentando corretamente no sofá e forçando um sorriso para o namorado.

 

\- Tá. Tá tudo sim. Só tô meio distraído, deve ser o cansaço.

 

Reinaldo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e não disse mais nada. Maurílio não se reaproximou e voltaram a encarar a televisão. 

 

\- A gente não conversou sobre aquele dia… - Reinaldo recomeçou. - … Sobre o restaurante. Quando Julinho apareceu. - Maurílio não estava surpreso que ele viesse com aquele assunto. Do que conhecia de Reinaldo, ele era sensível o suficiente para conseguir captar o que estava errado. Uma qualidade que Julinho não tinha.

 

\- Eu… Queria esquecer aquele dia, se possível. - Marílio cruzou os braços, não olhando para ele. Reinaldo o olhava com olhos bem abertos, provavelmente numa briga interna entre fazer o que Maurílio lhe pedia e seguir seus instintos. Sabia que não era justo por Reinaldo naquela situação. Mas Maurílio não queria ter que lidar com tudo aquilo agora, estava tudo indo tão bem antes…

 

Maurílio sentia o tempo passar devagar com o olhar de Reinaldo sobre si. Tentava desesperadamente se concentrar em ler as legendas do filme, sem reter nada do enredo realmente.

 

Se sentia ansioso, não se mexia, mas por dentro tudo que queria era uma definição. O olhar de Reinaldo sobre si era a pior coisa que podia acontecer agora. Se sentia assistido demais, julgado demais, como se Reinaldo pudesse captar tudo que se passava em sua cabeça e em seu coração apenas o olhando fixamente. Finalmente, depois de um silêncio insuportável, Reinaldo voltou a falar:

 

\- Desculpa, Maurílio. Eu acho… Acho que não posso deixar pra lá.

 

Olhou para Reinaldo. E ele olhava para baixo agora, envergonhado. Como se estivesse fazendo algo errado pedindo para que conversassem.

 

\- Me desculpe pelo Julinho. - Maurílio falou, sem pensar muito.

 

\- Você já disse isso. - Reinaldo sussurrou. - Naquele dia mesmo. E tá tudo bem.

 

\- Então, - Maurílio engoliu em seco. - sobre o que você quer falar?

 

Reinaldo olhava as próprias mão sobre o colo, visivelmente desconfortável. Maurílio se odiou um pouquinho mais por estar envolvendo uma terceira pessoa naquela bagunça mal resolvida entre ele e Julinho.

 

Reinaldo tomou coragem e o encarou.

 

\- Maurí, você--- Você ainda sente algo pelo Julinho, não é?

 

\- Bom… A gente já conversou sobre isso. Não é uma coisa que vai embora de uma hora para outra. - Maurílio tentou argumentar, fugindo do que realmente Reinaldo queria saber.

 

Desde o início do relacionamento, depois de ter rolado um clima e terem trocado o primeiro beijo, Maurílio tinha decidido ser franco com o outro e dizer tudo que sentia por Julinho e sua frustração com ele namorando Amanda.  Mas também disse que se atraia por Reinaldo e continuaram ficando, o próprio uber insistindo que tudo bem pra ele. Depois de tudo aquilo da  _ live _ , Maurílio realmente achava que sua admiração por Reinaldo tivesse a ver com amor. E aquilo bastou por muito tempo, bastou para que namorassem e passassem dias lindos juntos.

 

\- Mas você não tá esquecendo ele, não é? Não deu certo… Comigo.

 

Algo no semblante dele, o modo como desviou os olhos, fez Maurílio correr para envolver as mãos dele com as suas.

 

\- Não é sua culpa. Você é maravilhoso. É a pessoa mais gentil e carinhosa que eu conheço. Eu que--- Que não sou nem digno de você. - Sentia a voz ficando embargada. Queria tanto poder adiar aquela conversa, impedir que ela ocorresse.

 

Reinaldo olhou para ele. Parecia assustado.

 

\- Você… Vai usar um discurso de filme pra terminar comigo?

 

Maurílio notou, meio horrorizado, que soara realmente muito próximo com um discurso de  _ “não é você, sou eu” _ . E não era nem um clichê do qual gostava. Aliás, só de pensar que estavam se encaminhando para aquilo já lhe apertava o coração.

 

\- Não! Não, eu nem quero terminar com você! Eu queria--- Só queria que desse certo. 

 

Olhou para o chão, sem saber o que dizer. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, mas não queria chorar. Não ali, não agora. Não era justo com Reinaldo.

 

Não conseguia dizer mais nada e ficaram naquela posição. E então, Reinaldo se mexeu, tirando as mãos das suas e lhe envolveu num abraço que o surpreendeu.

 

\- Tá tudo bem, Maurílio. Eu sempre soube que as chances de não dar certo eram grandes. Eu vou ficar bem. - Ele disse suavemente e Maurílio se sentiu ainda mais horrível por ele saber exatamente o que falar, por ele o estar consolando ao invés de ser o contrário.

 

Maurílio retribuiu o abraço, forte, querendo congelar o tempo naquele momento e não ter que lidar com mais nada que não fosse sentir o calor do corpo do outro contra o seu. Sentiu Reinaldo tentar disfarçar, mas ele chorava, baixinho, tentando suprimir soluços.

 

\- Eu gosto muito de você, Reinaldo. Eu queria que fosse o suficiente. - Confessou, as palavras deixando um gosto amargo.

 

\- É. Eu… Também queria que fosse. - Ele admitiu. 

 

Ficaram abraçados ainda por um tempo. Foi Maurílio quem se afastou, limpando as lágrimas do rosto do agora ex-namorado, tocando seu rosto suavemente.

 

\- Você merece o mundo. E alguém que te ame como você mereça.

 

Reinaldo sorriu tristemente, em meio às lágrimas.

 

\- Você devia tentar ficar com o Julinho.

 

\- Não. Ele ainda está com a Amanda. E eu não sei dizer se ele vale o tanto que eu gosto dele. Eu acho que só… Preciso lidar com isso. Sozinho, como eu devia ter feito antes. Ao invés de te trazer pra essa bagunça.

 

Reinaldo negou com a cabeça, mantendo um sorriso no rosto. 

 

\- Tá tudo bem. Obrigado por ter me dado a oportunidade de passar um tempo ao seu lado. - Fez menção de lhe tocar o rosto também, mas parou a ação no ar, um pouco incerto. Por fim, desistiu, voltando a recolher a mão. - Você acha que a gente ainda pode ser amigos… Depois de um tempo?

 

\- Claro. Por favor. Eu não quero que você saia da minha vida.

 

Reinaldo sorriu, parecendo realmente feliz com sua declaração.

 

\- Isso é bom. Eu também não.

 

***

 

Naquele dia a volta para casa pareceu uma jornada longa e triste. O tempo nublado no Rio de Janeiro compunha bem a cena, completo com o rádio ligado que insistia em tocar canções de amor.

 

Aqueles meses com Reinaldo tinham sido bons. Bons mesmo, melhores até do que com as senhoras que se relacionara e que sempre pareciam entediadas com o quanto ele falava. Reinaldo não se entediava, se empolgava com tudo e era fácil ficarem longas horas conversando.

 

Não entendia porque, diante de tudo isso, ainda ia preferir Julinho. O mesmo Julinho que achava engraçado tirar com a cara dele, que já o agredira no programa, que nem ao menos parecia lhe levar a sério. Talvez fosse uma forma de masoquismo.

 

Chegou em casa, já sentindo as lágrimas teimando novamente para sair. Estava exausto, a cabeça doía. Mas, quando chegou em casa, Amanda estava sentada no sofá, séria. A maquiagem dela parecia meio borrado, o que indicava choro. Ficou parado na porta, preocupado e surpreso.

 

\- Amanda, o que---

 

Ela o olhava, como se estivesse apenas esperando ele aparecer. Provavelmente estava.

 

\- Eu terminei com o Julinho. 

 

A frase pairou entre eles, deixando Maurílio meio boquiaberto. 

 

\- Espera… Como assim? Por que fez isso?

 

\- Eu não vou ficar num relacionamento falso, Maurílio. Eu sei que o Julinho gosta é de você. - Ela se levantou, es aproximando e pondo as mãos em seus ombros. - O Julinho nem ao menos levava a sério o relacionamento, você sabe que ele volta e meia me traia. Eu também já cansei de fazer isso com ele. Já tava na hora de acabar… - Ela franziu a testa, preocupada, notando seu semblante. - Você tava chorando, maninho?

 

\- Você---- - Nem conseguia achar as palavras. - Você fez isso por mim? - Perguntou, ainda confuso. - Eu te disse que não queria.

 

\- Eu fiz por mim, Maurí. Você escutou o que eu disse?

 

Maurílio assentiu, ainda meio perdido. Amanda pareceu perceber que ele não estava muito bem e o puxou delicadamente para o sofá. Se sentaram lado a lado. Ela segurou sua mão na dela e massageou suas costas em círculos com a outra.

 

\- O que houve? - Ela perguntou, suave. 

 

\- Eu terminei com o Reinaldo. - Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. - Eu realmente não queria ter feito isso. Eu queria que tivesse dado certo.

 

\- Ah, Maurílio… - Deu um beijo na bochecha dele. - Você fez o certo.

 

\- Eu sei. - Respondeu, triste.

 

As lágrimas agora finalmente desciam livremente e Amanda esperou que ele se acalmasse mais um pouco para continuar.

 

\- Talvez… Você devesse ir falar com o Julinho.

 

\- Eu… Nem sei se quero. Eu não terminei com o Reinaldo pra ficar com o Julinho. Terminei para não ser injusto com ele. E de repente você também termina com o Julinho , eu… -Encolheu os ombros. - Realmente nem sei o que pensar agora.

 

\- Você tem que pensar em ir atrás da sua felicidade.

 

Olhou a irmã. 

 

\- E seria Julinho? Olha pra ele, Amanda. Você mesmo disse que ele nunca leva nada a sério. Eu não vou simplesmente devolver o chifre como você fazia. Eu não sei lidar com gente assim.

 

\- É. Realmente eu não sei se o Julinho consegue ser melhor. Mas, para virar essa página, acho que vocês deviam conversar.

 

\- Talvez. - Se recostou no ombro da irmã. - Eu só queria que as coisas dessem certo pra mim, uma única vez.

 

\- Vão dar, irmãozinho, vão dar.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Agora vamos para a última parte !!!! Espero que tenham gostado da jornada até aqui :3


End file.
